1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oscillating device for a fill-level measurement system and a method for assembling the same. More particularly, the present invention concerns an oscillating device for a fill-level measurement unit wherein a drive housing includes two or more operatively interfitting housing parts bounding a drive element and securing a connector thereto with increased reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the known fill-level measurement techniques, so-called vibration resonators with piezoelectric drive systems are used to detect fluids, which as a rule exhibit a piezo-element for inducing mechanical oscillation, for example, an oscillating cradle diaphragm. It is known, for example, from the patent DE 10 260 088 A1, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, that such a piezo-element is glued onto the oscillating unit, thus, for example, to an oscillating cradle diaphragm as a drive element. Assembly time is reduced by means of such a gluing technique, and it eliminates expensive mechanical connection elements.
A typical oscillating device is, for example, known from DE 10 2007 038 022 A1, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, in which an oscillating mechanical unit which is attached as a oscillating cradle to a diaphragm, is displaced in mechanical oscillations by means of a piezoelement as a drive unit. This drive unit, together with an electronic unit, is combined in a housing to control and evaluate its sensor signals.
In order to avoid the penetration of fluid or humidity into the housing, this conventionally is partially cast with a grout but not the contact areas proper, in order to avoid the penetration of grouting material on the contact. A conductor, which is executed as a flexible conductor or flexible circuit board, produces the connection between the drive unit and a contact unit belonging to the electronic unit. In the grout-free space of the housing, temperature-conditioned effects of forces can act on the conductor, in which the motions of the conductor caused thereby are so affected by a guide element that damage is prevented to the conductor at the contact connections of the conductor.
The disadvantage of these conventional oscillating devices lies in the expensive and very numerous structural parts that prevent forces acting on an electrical conductor connecting the drive unit to the electronic unit from being transferred to its contact connections.